


Shatt Drabbles

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Matt is a little Shit, Other, shiro is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: Otherwise known as the place where I will intermittently dump all my Shiro/Matt ideas that i like but cannot form into an actual story.All are unrelated unless otherwise stated.





	Shatt Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. Two fics in one day. Wow.
> 
> (I haven't slept in three days send help)

“Matt, please stop.” Shiro begged.

Matt cackled maniacally “Oh no, this is waaayy too much fun.”

Shiro paled as Matt continued to rock back and forth on the ferris wheel seat, nearly bringing them horizontal.

“Matt we are going to fall out of the seat and die.”

“Well then I guess you’ll be Takashi ShiroGONE, eh?” Matt had a stupid grin on his face, and Shiro put his head in his hands.

“On second thought, keep rocking.” Shiro groaned.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Shiro really could be forgetful sometimes, Matt noticed.

Sometimes it wasn’t bad. Forgetting to record his daytime tv shows (which sucked), failing to set his alarm for the morning (Which meant more time for cuddles), and not remembering to yell at Matt for something stupid he did, to name a few.

Other times it sucked. Especially like this one.

“You fight giant robot monsters in a magical lion and you can’t remember to bring an umbrella?” Matt grumbled.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know why you’re complaining. I’m the one carrying you.”

This was true. On the way home from date night, the sky had decided to spring a surprise thunderstorm on them, and Matt had grown immediately disheartened at the thought of ruining his new shoes. Shiro hated seeing him unhappy, and scooped him up into his arms.

“Yeah, but it’s not like I weigh that much to you.” Matt shrugged. “Like I said, you fight giant robot monsters. Besides, have you seen these muscles? I swear you’re like an olympian or something.”

Shiro laughed as he walked down the street, and Matt choked on his heart.

The rain poured down his smiling face, and Matt was at the perfect angle so that he could see how the dim street lights illuminated the sharp features of his profile. It wasn’t a fake smile either. It was the kind where the light in your eyes and the upturn of your brows confirm that yes, I am really, really happy in this moment.

Matts smile was softer. “I love you.”

Shiro pressed his wet lips against Matts wet forehead. “I love you too.”

______________________________________________________________________________  
(Warning: this one is AU)

 

“Can I pay you to wrap my Christmas presents?”

Matts eyebrows shot into his hairline. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Oh,” The strange man stuck out his hand, which appeared to be a prosthetic. “Takashi Shirogane. Most people just call me Shiro.”

“Uh.” Matt looked warily down at Shiros hand before shaking it. “Hi, I’m Matt Holt. You’re top of our class, right?”

“Um, yeah.” Shiro had bags under his eyes, and he looked a little crazy to be honest. “So about wrapping those gifts?”

Matt had a million questions, so he thought he’d start with the obvious. “Why?”

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s kind of important.” Shiro acknowledged. “I can’t do them myself.”

“Once again, why?”

“Well, it’s my first year with this,” He said, holding up his prothstetic arm. “I’m still getting used to it and it’s really hard to wrap gifts right now.”

“Oh.” Matt replied, ears turning red. “Why are you asking me?”

“Honestly, I just realized that I needed help and you’re the first person I saw.” Shiro shrugged his shoulders. “So will you help me? I’ll give you twenty bucks.”

Matt, ever the broke student, accepted. And it was the start of a long and beautiful friendship.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Matt, if you don’t move over I will kick you out of this bed.” 

“No you won’t. You love me.”

“Hmm. Boyfriend vs. necessary human bodily function which allows neural processes to run smoothly. I wonder who’ll win.”

“You’re sarcastic today.”

“Because you’re lying diagonally and won’t give me any space.”

“I only do it because you hog the blankets!”

“I’m bigger than you! It’s natural for the blankets to get tangled up around me!”

“...”  
“...”

“I’ll move over if you share the blankets and cuddle.”

“Deal.”


End file.
